Screaming
by Dream Theme
Summary: Jack and Merida are having their worst argument yet. - The Big Four


**From tumblr. Request was Jack and Merida fighting while Rapunzel and Hiccup act as peacemakers.**

**~*disclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimer*~**

"WOULD YA JUST SHUT YOUR GOB FOR ONCE IN YA LIFE?" Merida nocked another arrow and aimed at Jack, firing almost instantly. "YOUR NOTHING BUT A - A-" The trees around the clearing were leaning in, as though trying to get closer to the commotion happening in the middle of it. 3 people were on the ground of the clearing, two of them standing helplessly to the side as the third tried desperately to hit her flying target. The target in this instance happened to be a Winter Spirit, equally as angry as the red-head, but definitely more calm. A horse and dragon stood a ways from the group, next to a fire and sleeping rolls, not wanting to get involved unless either of their masters called them.

"Nothing but a what, Merida?" He asked dodging arrow after arrow that Merida fired from her bow. "Go on, say it." Merida screamed at him, words lost in her infinite rage. "You know what, it's no wonder your parents wanted to marry you off. Wanted nothing more than to get rid of you, didn't they? They just wanted some peace and quiet, without you." He dodged another arrow and pointed his staff at her, preparing to blast her with his ice.

"JACK! NO!" Hiccup looked around desperately searching for a shield of some sort. He picked up Angus' saddle and threw it in between Jack's blast and Merida. It fell to the ground, frozen a few feet away. The red-head and the spirit seemed not to notice, still firing shots, insults and words designed to hurt at each other. Hiccup looked at Rapunzel, the plea evident in his eyes. "We have to stop them before they kill each other!"

The blonde nodded, fear and worry showing on her face. "But how?" she whispered. Jack and Merida were always fighting, teasing each other, just generally not getting along, but this was the first time it had escalated this much. If they didn't stop soon, their small team could be decimated and everything they were fighting for would be destroyed. "Hiccup, how are we going to stop them?" Hiccup shook his head, not knowing the answer to that question either. Both stood there, contemplating the possibilities while the fight in front of them escalated. Hiccup heard Rapunzel sigh in frustration and the next minute so a whip of blonde hair wrap itself around Merida's bow and pull it out of the girl's hands. Hiccup, thinking fast, whistled for Toothless and jumped onto the dragon's back. The night fury raced straight to the spirit and pushed him away from the clearing with his snout. Jack had dropped his staff in the shock of a dragon winding him and so was helpless.

"TAKE ME BACK! YOU TAKE ME BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU FIREBALL! HICCUP, TELL YOUR DRAGON TO TAKE ME BACK, RIGHT NOW!" The three stopped, miles away from the clearing, Rapunzel and Merida. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT? I NEED THAT STA-"

"You were going to kill each other! You thought me and Rapunzel were just gonna let you guys do that? Sorry, but no. What were you even fighting about anyway?! You and Merida need to stop, okay? You need to stop! Save you anger for the real villain here! Not your friends!"

Jack looked at Hiccup, with something close to shame in his eyes, but still the anger was there. His hands were clenched tightly into fists and his whole body was shaking slightly. He was stood ramrod straight, tense as though he was about to release a large quantity of cold energy. Hiccup slid from Toothless' back and stood to face Jack. The two were quite for a few minutes

"Merida is not my friend." Jack finally managed to get out. It was said so softly, that Hiccup could have ignored it and said that he hadn't heard it, but he wouldn't do that.

"Of _course_ she's your friend! Otherwise she wouldn't be here! The only problem here is that you're both so hot headed, you won't listen to each other! Odin's beard, you two are so similar that it scares me sometimes! You just need to calm down and talk to each other, instead of shouting."

Jack nodded tensely, reluctantly and sat down on the ground. He knew Hiccup was right, but the damn Scot made it so damn hard sometimes! "Just give me a while to calm down, and I'll go back with you." Hiccup nodded and went to stand by Toothless, who was watching the snow man with a vigilant stare, making sure he didn't run off anywhere.

A few hours later saw Toothless flying far slower and more gently back towards the clearing, two figures on his back. It didn't take them long to reach the clearing again, where Rapunzel and Merida were sat next to each other at the fire. They were talking quietly, but both stopped when they saw the form of Toothless land. Hiccup was the first to get off and offered his hand for Jack. The winter spirit ignored Hiccup's hand and jumped off himself. The two girls stood up and watched as the two boys exchanged a few words. Sighing, the two couples began walking to each other.

Merida held Jack's dropped staff in her hands. Both hot-head looked thoroughly ashamed of themselves as they reached each other, midway between Toothless and the fire. There was an awkward silence between the four of them before Rapunzel nudged Merida forward. The Scot glared at the blonde, looked away, then handed the staff to Jack.

"Here." She grumbled. Jack took back his symbol of power, hesitantly and mumbled a thanks in return.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was out of order and I shouldn't have said them." Hiccup smiled proudly, thankful to the gods that Jack had apologised properly, instead of throwing another tease. Merida looked at Jack suspiciously, decided that he was being genuine and smiled slightly. Rapunzel was grinning, happy that her friends were finally _not _fighting with each other.

"And I'm sorry also. Friends?" The emotions on Jack's face in the split second after she said that, confused Merida. There was a look of confusion, happiness, shock and sadness at the same time, but it was gone so quickly, Merida could've sworn she had imagined it. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Friends."


End file.
